Insanity
by Rocxal
Summary: Break's side of the story filled with the insanity that fans request. Chapter updates based on reviews. Warning: Sadistic yaoi. Main Pairings: Vincent x Break
1. Prologue

_**Spoilers**_: Story in general uses anything up to the latest chapters. This chapter barely spoils anything. From the second chapter and up the spoilers will announce the chapters it's spoils.

_Notes: _**THIS IS YAOI! **Don't like don't read. Pairing is VincentxBreak. Starts off a month before Oz returns with Alice for the first time.

'**Pandora Hearts'** characters, terms, and locations property of **Jun Mochizuki. **This story was made for pure enjoyment and not for money.

* * *

Gil had the safety released on his gun and was aiming it at a painted part of a tree. His raven black, seaweed like hair fell into his eyes but didn't stop from aiming. Squinting his golden eyes, he took a shot.

"Looks like you missed," Laughed a voice behind him. Turning around quickly he found himself starring straight into a red eye. Startled Gil jumped back but ended up falling back. As he looked up he saw Break standing there grinning and with the sun shinning through white hair Gil thought he looked like a true demon.

"Why are you here?" Growled Gil as he stood and brushed off his clothes. Looking at the tree he shot at he noticed he wasn't that far off and glared at Break. "It wasn't that far off."

Break looked at the tree and said, "What are you talking about? If you shot that far off it wouldn't do any good." When Gil looked at him in disbelief Break continued, "Well if a chain has only one weak spot and you shot like that then you wouldn't do any damage." =)

Gil started walking away without answering Break. He knew that the shot, even if it was only one centimeter off, would cause no damage. When he felt he was far enough away he looked back to see no one he looked back to see no one. Sighing he took a seat on a bench.

"It's not nice to leave when someone is talking," Scolded Break mockingly. "I might have said something important."

Jumping up, the Raven tripped over something and fell on to the ground. Glancing at what he tripped on, he saw Break's cane and Break holding it from underneath the bench. Scowling Gil just turned away but didn't get up knowing Break would just trip him again.

"Not getting up?" Asked Break before pouting. "That's no fun."

Gil felt a vein throb in his forehead as he said, "You're just going to trip me if I do."

"Do you always think that badly of people?" Pouted Break childishly as he watched Vincent carefully. "I don't always do mean things."

"Yes you do," Mumbled Gil before starting to stand. When he was almost all the way up the cane shot out and tripped him again. He let out a cry as he fell and yelled, "What did I tell you!"

Break was already gone from his place and was standing above Gil. He smirked and said, "Well only useless people would fall for that trick."

Sighing, Gil appeared to give up but then punched up at Break. This failed though as Break grabbed his arm and flipped him. After a non-existent struggle, Break ended up the victor as he sat on top of Gil who was on his stomach and his arm behind him. He growled, "Get off me."

"No," Smiled Break. " I have a request for you. It's very important and you better get it done or else."

"Yep very important useless," Cheered Emily.

Gil's eye twitched but said, "What is it?"

"I need you to watch over something for me," Grinned Break with a hint of malice. "I need you to become my eyes in the Nightray house. You are to tell me all that goes on around here."

Gil looked at him puzzled. Sighing he asked, "Can't you do this yourself?"

Break gave a blank expression before laughing. "Of course not! I need to keep of my normal innocent appearance."

"What innocence?" Mumbled Gil before Break hit him with the cane. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Because you are useless," Smirked Break as Emily echoed him. "But you have your uses. Remember it's getting close to when the abyss will be opening up again. I'd prefer that the Nightray family not get in the way."

Gil closed his eyes slowly and thought for a moment. He wanted to kill Break but he knew he need him in order to get Oz back and that he wasn't strong enough to beat Break. He sighed, "Fine I'll watch out on the Nightray side."

Break grinned as he bowed. "Well I hope you don't screw up. Now I'll continue watching so I'll be taking my leave."

~That Night~

The bed seemed so far from Break as he fell on the floor of the room. He had had one of the worst days of his life. First the Barma wouldn't speak with him and the then the other Grand Dukes wouldn't. When he tried to sneak in his passages were blocked and when he tried going a normal way the guards stopped him. To top matters off four eyes didn't do his paperwork and Sharon nearly loped off his head.

Sighing Break got up and made his way to the bed. He almost flopped on it when he saw a rose and a letter. Slowly he reached for it and carefully opened it. As his eyes scanned the contents his expression darkened.

"And now my day turned from bad to worse," Groaned Break as he flopped on the floor.

~Author note~

Well this is the prologue for Insanity. Yes I know I said this was a one shot but I got a lot of reviews and messages for more. However this is going to be more of a fan base fanfiction. Your reviews and ideas will keep this story going so say an idea! No idea is stupid in my eyes. =)

Also feel free to critique harshly. I am trying to go into English as a profession and would love to see what I'm doing wrong. But please tell me and not just say, "That was horrid" or "Ew Yaoi".

One more thing. I will be trying to update at least once a week. Latest will be on Fridays hopefully. Feel free to message me reminding me of the approaching date if you're really anxious.

Now the final last thing... Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep soundtrack is an orgasm for the ears. Listen to some of the battle songs.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Spoilers**_: Used a little bit from a lot of chapters up to chapter 35. Nothing should be to spoiling but you'll catch more stuff if you've read the series.

_Notes: _**THIS IS YAOI! **Don't like don't read. Pairing is VincentxBreak. Takes place a month before Oz returns with Alice for the first time.

**'Pandora Hearts'** characters, terms, and locations property of** Jun Mochizuki. **This story was made for pure enjoyment and not for money.

* * *

Break walked down the deserted hallway. It was the middle of the night and all he wanted to do was go to bed. However he had received a letter from a certain blond and he couldn't ignore it. He stopped and took out the letter to make sure he had the day right.

Dear Break Xerxes

Hello! What have you been up to? Hopefully nothing too bad right?

Come to my room at midnight on the night of the full moon.

We have got to have a little chat.

-Vincent Nightray

Scowling, Break put the letter back in his sleeve before looking out a window. It was a full moon so he continued to the designated room. After climbing a flight of stairs he walked down the hall and then he went down another staircase. 'Why is this place so big?' Break thought to himself before he found himself standing at the door to Vincent's room.

Break was about to knock on the door when a voice said, "Come in". Break gloved hand hesitated before the handle before he grasped it. When he opened the door the first thing he saw were all the cut up dolls and the rose petals. He glanced around the room to see a table, two chairs, a bed, and a closed window on the wall between the table and the bed.

"Why don't you close the door," Asked Vincent his voice coming from the dark side of the room. Break looked and saw that Vincent was dressed in only a white shirt and a pair of loose, black pants. Break looked at his own attire, which was his usual black capris, purple shirt, black necktie and spenders that held up his white coat, and thought that Vincent was wearing too little clothing for a meeting. Suddenly the door slammed shut. He turned to see Vincent now standing right next to him.

"Now sit and make your self comfortable," Smiled Vincent before he sat down at the table. He made motion to the other chair and Break soon sat down after noticing Vincent had locked the door. Break looked at Vincent who smiled at him and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Why not," Break smiled back as Vincent started pouring him a cup of tea. Break took it and sniffed the contents before deeming it not poisoned. He starting putting some sugar in while starring at Vincent and asked, "So what do I owe the honors of meeting you at such a ridiculous hour?"

Vincent smiled back and said, "Why do you think?" Break just shrugged and smiled innocently while taking a sip of tea. Vincent's eyes narrowed a bit but he smirked, "It has to do with my brother."

"Gilbert?" Asked Break looking confused. "What has he have to do with anything? Oh is this about he's shooting? Sorry it's not my fault he's not as good as you. I only him taught him near the begging of his training."

Vincent glared at Break before saying, "Remember the talk you two had a couple of days ago?"

Break stopped smiling and looked at Vincent who started grinning and continued, "Yes I know how you've been using my brother for your own goals and to spy on the Nightray."

"If your going to accuse me go right ahead," Sighed Break while getting up. He started smiling and said, "You have no proof and Miss Sharon will support my trust."

Vincent grabbed Breaks arm and said, "I wouldn't leave if I were you."

Break shook his arm away from Vincent and said, "You shouldn't mess with me."

Vincent took a step back as he started to feel the Mad Hatter's power forming. However instead of getting worried he just smirked and said, "Are you sure you want to do that?" Break looked at him, waiting for an hour. "Think about it. What's missing that's normally by me?"

Break was seriously confused by this for a second before whispering out, "Echo..."

"That's right," Vincent smirk grew wider as the Mad Hatter's power faded. "And currently she is ready to attack a certain female named Sharon if a certain somebody doesn't comply."

Break glared at Vincent before asking, "What do you want?"

"Well I would want you to keep away from Gil but that can't be helped now," Sighed Vincent. "So instead I just want some pleasure."

Vincent walked towards Break who took a couple steps back until he ran into the wall. Vincent's hand made it's way towards Break's white hair but Break tried shaking the hand away and asked, "And why can't you hire someone off the street?" The hand stopped suddenly and Vincent looked at Break before laughing.

"You want to know why?" Asked Vincent before grasping Break's hair harshly. He whispered into Break's ear, "Because I want you to suffer."

Vincent then slammed Break's head into the wall before throwing him across the room. Break crashed against the wall before collapsing on the floor, his head throbbing. He tried to get up but his mind was too fuzzy to move right. Soon he felt a hand on his throat and he was raised up until his toes barely touched the ground.

"You'll regret turning Gil against me," Hissed Vincent before crashing Break against the wall. Break was about to say something when he felt lips touch his own. His eyes widen when he felt something enter his mouth, Vincent's tongue. Break tried struggling for a second but realized he didn't have the strength. Vincent released him from the kiss and smiled at the confused Break.

"What did you?" Mumbled Break weakly. "Just from being thrown I shouldn't be this weak."

"The tea," Sneered Vincent. Break looked at him in disbelief. "Yes I know you checked the tea but did you check the sugar? It's a new poison that my friend found. It doesn't kill you but you weak and quite... vulnerable." He emphasized this by letting his free hand trail down Break's chest to his groin.

"Let me go," growled Break weakly. Vincent just smiled and threw Break on the bed. Break tried to get towards the window but Vincent was on top of him.

"Why don't you just relax?" Asked Vincent innocently. Break might have followed that advice due to the drug but now Vincent had scissors in his hand which made him struggle. Vincent let out a sigh before putting the scissors next to Break's neck and hissed, "Don't move."

Break stopped struggling as Vincent cut the necktie off. Then the scissors traveled down to the edge of Break's shirt. The bottom of the scissors went underneath the shirt, their coldness touching Break's navel and making him shiver slightly. Suddenly Vincent brought the scissors up towards Break's head, cutting the shirt in two and causing a long cut on Break's chest. Break jolted at the pain but kept from making any sound.

"Aw it's not fun if you don't say anything," Sighed Vincent before stabbing Break in the left shoulder. This time Break made a cry of pain. "See it's not that hard to make a sound."

"Per-vert," Gasped Break. Vincent just smirked and started licking around the scissors. After seeing no reaction he ripped the scissors out of Break's shoulder earning another cry. He started kissing the wound. Break squirmed and mumbled, "St-stop."

Vincent looked at his face before asking. "And who's going to make me?" Break glared weakly at Vincent before trying to push him off. Vincent just grabbed both of Break's arms in one hand and pinned them above Break's head. He then stabbed both the hands into the bed earning a loud scream of pain from Break. "I told you to not move."

Break breathed loudly while sweat started to form on his face. His hair started to stick to the left side of his face. He glanced at Vincent, pain hazing his eye, and tried to give a glare but failed. Vincent just calmly wiped away the hair from the left side of Break's face. Break closed his eyes but felt Vincent hand against his left eye then he felt it being tugged open.

"A black abyss of nothing," Vincent muttered while fingering around the empty eye socket. He trailed his fingers over to the right eye and waited for Break to open it. When Break didn't open it Vincent put some pressure on it and whispered, "Open it or you'll have no eyes."

Break's eye shot open and saw Vincent's face too close to his own. He was about to say something when Vincent covered his mouth. Vincent released his hold on Break's lips and framed his eyes with his fingers.

"So this is the eye of the 'Red Eyed Ghost'," Mused Vincent. Break gasped at that name and Vincent chuckled. "Yes I know who you are. But don't worry I won't tell if you won't tell about me."

"Fine," Hissed Break as Vincent started trailing a hand down the cut on Break's chest. "Will you hurry up already."

"Aw," Mocked sighed Vincent while petting Break's head. "I guess you don't like foreplay."

"Well I do but only with nice, pretty people," Smiled Break before Vincent slapped his face hard. Break's head reeled to the side and his bottom lip split.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not nice," Vincent glared before biting the groove between Break's neck and shoulder. Break let out a moan when Vincent starting licked at it. He stopped and looked at Break. "Well you seem to like it now."

Break was about to make a comeback when Vincent started to lick at the slash on his chest. It stung slightly but gave a small tingle of pleasure to Break. Vincent continued his way down until he got parallel to Break's nipples. He stopped licking the slash and started licking Break's right nipple.

Break let out a groan of pleasure which made Vincent smirk in triumph and continue licking the nipple until it arose from the chest. He nibbled on it while his right hand traveled to Break's left nipple and started teasing it. Break shuddered while Vincent continued his abuse. After a minute Vincent stopped and blew lightly on the now swollen nipple.

"What about not liking foreplay?" Grinned Vincent sadistically while starting to take his shirt off. Break starred at him, his eyes fogged over with lust. "You seem to be enjoying it a lot. Especially here..."

Vincent cupped Break's crotch and Break moaned out. His mind was faintly sane and he hissed, "Stop."

"Give up," Smiled Vincent before putting his own lips softly against Break's. Vincent nibbled on the bottom lip, where it had split, and caused it to bleed again. He lifted himself slightly by placing his right hand on the earlier stab wound. Break gasped in pain and started squirming while Vincent took the opportunity to enter Break's mouth with his tongue.

Vincent grabbed Break's bulging crotch which stopped his squirming as he thrusted up. The skilled fingers moved up and started unbuttoning Break's capris. He slid the capris off of Break's slim leg until they reached Break's boots. Vincent released his hold on Break's mouth and started taking off the boots. They easily came off and the pants soon followed.

"How do you managed to walk in something so easy to take off?" Asked Vincent with a hint of true interest.

"They stay on while I walk and are comfortable," Breathe out Break. He looked at Vincent to see him started to take off his pants. Glancing away, Vincent grabbed his face and forced Break to look at him. Vincent finished taking off his pants with one hand while still straddling Break. Break eyes slightly grew as he looked at Vincent's penis. It was huge.

Vincent got off of Break and grasped the scissors. He pulled them out fast earning a yelp from Break. Vincent slightly chuckled before saying, "Roll over." Dazed, Break followed the order.

Vincent smiled at the wiliness and replied, "Good boy. Now come here." Break slowly crawled over to Vincent before his arms gave out. A flash of worry spread across Vincent's face before he grabbed Break by the hair.

"Maybe I put to much poison in," Sighed Vincent while he looked at Break's glazed over eye. It was filled with pain and lust. He lowered Break's head to his groin. "Oh well. It's not like you could die from it. Now suck."

Break looked at penis now an inch from his face. It was long and thick even though it wasn't even half hard. Break felt the grip tighten in his hair, pushing him closer to it. He slowly opened his mouth and licked the head a couple times. The hand in his hair loosen and he put his mouth around it. He sucked on it while slowly drawing more into his mouth. Becoming more brave he swirled his tongue around and suckled like it was a lollipop.

Suddenly Vincent thrusted deep into Break's mouth causing him to gag. Break tried to back off but the hand in his hair tightened and kept his head in place. Glancing up in panic, Break saw that Vincent was smirking.

"Keep going and I'll release you when I fill like I'm satisfied," Smiled Vincent. Break closed his eye and continued sucking the hard appendage. He heard Vincent moan and started swirling his tongue around the head while sucking harder. After he started tasting the bitter liquid of Vincent's pre-cum he was let go.

Break moved as far as he could from Vincent but he was grabbed at by the hips and forced down on his stomach. He felt hair tickle his left cheek and turned to see Vincent's face grinning madly. Vincent moved to Break's ear and started nibbling on it. He whispered, "Why are you trying to run away? We're getting to the best part."

A hand drifted down Break's back until it reached his tail bone. It started to draw circles round the hole right underneath it, causing Break to panic. He tried to push away from Vincent while muttering, "Don't you dare. Stay away from-ah!"

Break hissed as he felt a dry finger slip into his hole. A second one joined it and starting scissoring inside him. They stretched him slightly before drawing out. Break glanced at Vincent and asked, "So you're finally stopping?"

"No," Replied Vincent with a smile. He positioned himself behind Break and said menacingly, "I'm going to make sure you feel every ounce of pain I can give you with out hurting myself."

Vincent thrusted deep inside Break, unleashing a loud scream of pain from Break while Vincent moaned in both physical and sadistic pleasure. Slowly he pulled out before slamming back in making Break shudder and gasp in pain. He continue a bit, slowly getting faster, until Break's gasp of pains turned into moans of pleasure. Vincent slowed for a second while he reached for Break's necktie. Break notice and glanced at him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Break breathing heavily. His answer came when Vincent slide his hand around Break's cock and tied the necktie on. "Wh-what is this?"

"Remember I said you were going to be in pain," Laughed Vincent. "So that means you can't cum unless I let you."

Break was about to hiss something when Vincent thrust hit something inside that felt amazing. He gasped and trembled while Vincent smirked in victory and aimed for that spot. His thrust were becoming faster and while Break was starting to meet him every time he entered. Soon Vincent thrusted hard in Break and moaned deeply, spilling his seed deep inside Break.

Vincent gasped for breath after his orgasm and tried to regain his strength when he saw Break trying to undo his bond. Sighing, Vincent grabbed Break and sat him up while still on his dick. Break moaned and looked at Vincent and growled, "Let me go."

"No," Smiled Vincent while trailing his hand up towards Break's face. "Now it's your turn to ride me."

The hand had reached Break's mouth and Break started sucking on the fingers. Vincent moved so his back was against the wall and he was about to say something when Break started moving up and down. Vincent smirked and helped Break with his free hand. Soon Vincent removed his hand from Break's mouth and started to play with Break's cock. Break moaned loudly and he tried to remove the tie but Vincent just swatted the hands away.

"Let me cum," Moaned Break.

"On one condition," Smirked Vincent while Vincent listened. "You are mine and I will be able to use you when I want. If you don't come when I want you then the truth behind the 'Red Eyed Ghost' will come out. So if you agree say, 'Yes Master Vincent'."

Break tried to think for a second but Vincent's hand stroked his cock hard as he thrusted against that spot inside him again. Break moaned and said, "Ye-yes Mmma-ster Vin-cent."

Vincent grinned and pulled out of Break. Then he slammed him down and flipped him over on to his back. Then Vincent thrusted back into Break while pulling Break into another kiss. As he thrusted in and out he slid his left hand down Break's torso until he got to Break's aching cock. He fumbled with the sack a bit cause a moan from Break. Vincent smirked in the kiss and started sucking on Break's tongue. Soon he slid his other hand to Break's nipple and started playing with that. Break was now withering in ecstasy.

'Just a little bit more,' thought Vincent before moving his left hand to the head of Break's cock and started massaging it. Vincent let go of Break's lips in order to hear his moans some more. He moved his hand to the slit and Break started gasping. Vincent felt his own climax starting to come so he moved his hand to the end of the tie, preparing to untie when he was about to cum.

Vincent breathed on the space between Break's neck and shoulder before licking it a couple times. Then he untied the tie and bit down. Break screamed in ecstasy and he tightened around Vincent's cock as he climaxed. Again Vincent thrusted deep inside Break and released with a loud moan. Break was breathing heavily on the bed while Vincent collapsed on top of Break.

After a couple of minutes Vincent pulled out of Break causing some semen and blood to follow out. Vincent touched it and put it next to Break's mouth. Break's eye was shut so he opened his mouth on reflex and Vincent put his a couple fingers in. Break licked them and spat them out.

"What the hell was that?" Glared Break.

"The antidote," Smiled Vincent. "As long as it's still in your stomach it negates the effects. If it isn't then it'll take about five days to go away."

Break's head started feeling clearer and he remember what he said. Hoping Vincent forgot the deal he asked, "Well that was nice but I don't want to do that ever again."

"Oh but you will," Said Vincent making Break's wince. "Yes I didn't forget."

Glaring, Break tried to sit up but felt a sudden pain inside him. He slowed his actions and sat up carefully. His bottom was hurting and he knew that the pain later would be worse. Standing up he scowled, "Well next time don't be so harsh."

Vincent just laughed as Break started put on his capris. As he was buttoning them Vincent threw his own shirt at him. Break grabbed the white article and asked, "What's this for?"

"Well unless you want to go back to your room half naked..." Vincent said as Break cursed and started putting on the shirt. "Now remember to stay as far away from my brother as possible."

"Don't worry he's useless," Smiled Break but he had a glare underneath it.

Vincent truly smiled back, "As long as you keep that up then all should be fine. Until we meet again Mr. Hatter."

Break didn't say anything and went to the door. He tried it but it was still locked. Instead of asking Vincent to unlock he just pulled hard on the door to break it. Walking through the doorway as he headed back to his room.

Sighing Vincent looked at the floor. He reached down and picked up one of Break's boots. He smirked and said aloud, "Looks like tomorrow will be interesting."

--Next Day---

"Break what's wrong?" Asked Sharon while eating a pastry.

"You're worrying to much," Smiled Break making Sharon throw a spoon at him. The spoon hit Break square on the forehead and knocked him on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sharon innocently. "I mean you've barely eaten and now your on the ground in pain."

"Well the recent pain-" Started Break when Sharon looked at him with another spoon. "I mean I just had a bad dream last night."

"Oh why can't you tell me?" Sighed Sharon. "Is it a new found love?"

Break had started to take a sip and coughed it out. He looked at Sharon and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well we all know that a certain Nightray boy looks pretty-" Sharon was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

Vincent walked through the door and Break paled slightly. Vincent greeted Sharon and then turned his attention to Break. Ignoring the glare from Break he said, "You left something behind last night. Here you go."

Break wanted to strangle Vincent at the moment. "Yes my boots thank-you so much for bringing them back."

"Then I hope you feel better," Smiled Vincent. "Oh by the way Lady Sharon. There is a dinner tonight. You and your closest servants are invited to attend. Also this is a nice chance to show off those painful to walk in shoes. It's mainly _sitting_."

"Oh that sounds nice," Smiled Sharon while Break went pale. Vincent made his leave and Sharon looked at Break. "You seem to dislike Vincent."

"That because he's an ungrateful pervert," Hissed Break. Sharon looked at him oddly. "Just one big ungrateful pervert."

* * *

Like? Dislike? Please tell me so I can improve my writting! I'll give you cookies.


End file.
